Story of a Girl
by Panda-Chan21
Summary: Such was her way of surviving in the world; She had made a career of thieving back in Kiri as a special jounin, a veritable ninja thief. She was thankful for her skills. That is how Yashara no Akara came to enter Sunagakure. Gaara/OC, T for language.
1. Chapter One: New Arrival

**First of the new chapters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ha, you wish.**

**

* * *

**

The heat of the desert sun pounded down on the girl's fair skin, glistening with sweat and granules of sand. She was panting, her previous sprint dying down to a slow, crawling walk. She cursed the minimal clothing she had worn as she had ran out of Kiri, and pushed her red bangs out of her sweaty face.

She was having trouble breathing, and was developing a headache from the heat. She pulled at her canteen, and shook it. A weak sloshing noise met her ears. She had maybe enough water to last another few sips.

"Fuck my life," she said weakly, a watery chuckle escaping her cracked lips. She wiped her brow absentmindedly, before spying a caravan and, in the distance, buildings rising from the desert sand. She took a sip of water, and then ran for the tail-end of the caravan.

A camel spit in her direction, and she wormed her way into the back of the cart it pulled, filled with rolled-up rugs and blankets. She muttered obscenities as she was poked sharply by a wooden staff that had been sharpened at one end. As the bells tinkled and the camels moaned, she was rocked into a stupor. It wasn't until the cart finally stopped that she snapped out of it and peeked out.

A large bazaar met her eyes, bustling with people and animals. The murmur of vendors hawking and haggling over their wares and the steady moaning of camels underscored the sound of clucking chickens, bleating sheep, and the ever-present bleating of goats. Spices perfumed the hot, dry air and the smell of animal was everywhere. She slipped out of the cart, flitting behind the stall it was parked behind. Sticking close to the shadows, she paused only a moment to grab a outfit better suited to her new surroundings: a long garment common to the area. Pulling the hoodlike scarf over her head, emerald eyes glanced about, assessing her surroundings.

_Sunagakure? I must be delirious, if I didn't notice how far I'd gone from home..._

She felt a stab of guilt at the circumstances that had made her run from Kiri. She only had a bag that carried her few possessions and some clothes, clothes that were useless here in the desert climate. Her quick fingers plucked a piece of flatbread from a stall, and she blew on the warm bread before quietly biting into it. Chewing thoughtfully, she deftly plucked up a small container of cooked pork that was sitting next to a butcher's stall, possibly his lunch.

Such was her way of surviving in the world; She had made a career of thieving back in Kiri as a special jounin, a veritable ninja thief.

She glanced about. Garbed as she was in the sand-colored robe, she blended in fairly well with the locals. Her makeshift hood was good for covering up her unusual hair, and in a few days she probably would be baked as brown as the shoppers in the bazaar. She was thankful for her skills.

That is how Yashara no Akara came to enter Sunagakure.

* * *

"Get back here!"

Kankuro jumped over an ox being led on a rope, struggling his way through the market. The young woman in front of him wove easily through the crowd, already a part of the many street rats of Suna. Her garment was hiked up to free her legs and flung into the crook of one arm, a lamb shank residing in the pocket created by the folds. Kankuro knew this: he'd watched her steal it not ten minutes ago.

Her headscarf had fallen around her neck, exposing her red and black hair. Kankuro knew of no one in Suna who had hair that distinctive, and was immediately put on his guard. He had watched as she snatched the shank from the basket of a butcher's stall, and immediately went into pursuit.

"Need help?"

Kankuro, still running, glanced to see another Jounin running alongside him, keeping pace. "Shut your face, Kikiro, and help me catch her!"

Laughing, the other jounin sped up, attempting to head odd the girl. She, however, had other plans. Skipping around a cart pulled by a camel, she swung her hand back and slapped it hard on the rump. Immediately, the camel reared back, before taking off.

Right. Into. Kankuro.

* * *

Akara laughed at the jounin and continued to run, looking over her shoulder and laughing letting the chaos unfold behind her. It wasn't until she turned her head to face forward that she ran into the broad chest of the Jounin she'd just launched a camel cart at.

"B-but...! I...you...whaa?"

The man's painted face cracked into a grin. "My partner won't be too happy that you did that, little missy."

He grabbed her arm, yanking her behind him as he began to walk. "You're coming with me."

**

* * *

**

**So as you can see, I've changed it up quite a bit. I'm a lot happier with Akara this way, to be honest. Chapter two will be up soon!**

**Review! CHA!  
**


	2. Initial Reactions

Well now...been a while, hasn't it? My fault. Since I'm doing this to finally finish the damn thing I'm kinda not focusing on this story. No offense, but I grew out of anime a while ago. Again, I just wanted to finish the story the way I want. And since Akara changed a lot from the original story, this is how I want her to be remembered. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

* * *

Akara had no idea where she was.

Nondescript walls surrounded her, all four the same sandy brown color. A dark wood door sat next to what Akara was sure was a one-way mirror. She sat up in her chair, and heard the clink of metal. Puzzled, she lifted one arm and saw a flash of metal. She stared at her wrist incredulously.

_Handcuffs? Are they serious?_

The guy from before opened the door, a cup of hot coffee and a cinnamon roll in his hands. Her mouth watered at the scent of the cinnamon-sugar filling in the roll. The nin took a bite, and Akara nearly cried from hunger. However, she was no stranger to the ache of an empty belly.

"Kazekage-sama wants to see you. After questioning I'll get Kenshin to escort you to the tower," he said happily, biting down again on his roll. Akara glared at him.

"Prick," she muttered darkly to herself. The nin laughed.

"Nah, I'm actually a nice guy when you aren't committing a crime, petty though it was," he replied. Akara smirked.

"Right. Well, mister hotshot, you forgot one thing." She lifted both wrists, free of her handcuffs, and snatched the roll out of his hands. Biting down on the soft pastry, she almost laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"You can't hold a thief for long."

* * *

Gaara was struggling with a finance report when the girl walked in. Kenshin bowed respectfully before backing out of the room. Gaara put the report away, and sat up straight in his chair, hands folded before him.

"What is your business here?"

The girl glared. "I'm just a thief. surely you don't need to..."

"If you were just a thief then how did you manage to get a price on your head?"

The girl looked slightly surprised. "How do you know that?"

Gaara took a scroll from his pocket. "You are Yashara no Akara, correct? Rogue nin from Kirigakure, killed her two of her teammates and almost killed her other teammate if I'm not mistaken..."

She clenched her fists. "You know nothing of me. That was an accident."

Gaara put down the scroll, and looked her in the eye. "Then why did you run away?"

The girl, Akara, didn't answer. She averted her gaze, and the frown on her face grew more pronounced. They were silent for a while, and Gaara spent the time watching her carefully.

She was pretty enough: not traditionally pretty like his sister or the girls from Konoha he'd met. She had black hair with bright red bangs, highly unusual for people in general. Soft-looking skin, touched by the inescapable sun and chapped slightly by the wind and sand. Fierce emerald eyes that were currently burning a hole in his wall from her glare. Oval-shaped face made heart-shaped by her bangs. Thin and lithe, with lean muscle that spoke of flexibility over strength.

She could be pretty...if he didn't know that she had killed her own teammates. Being a killer wasn't pretty. He would know.

Finally he spoke. "I'm putting out a letter to the Mizukage. She'll send someone to fetch you for trial in your homeland. Until then, you have to be placed under house arrest with your arresting officer."

Kankuro entered, not bothering with knocking. Gaara glared at his older brother.

"Ever hear of knocking? You'd think by now you would have learned not to just barge in..."

"Aw, come off it, otouto. You know I don't knock. Besides, you're too chicken-shit to be fucking a chick in the office, so what's the point?"

Gaara frowned at his brother's language. "Yashara-san is to be placed under house arrest with her arresting officer. Go find them."

Kankuro looked confused. "I'm her arresting officer, otouto."

He was thrown for a loop. "What?"

Kankuro nodded. "I arrested her. She'd be staying with us. You really want to do that?"

Gaara sputtered. "But we can't keep her in a common jail. The law states that foreign criminals have to stay with their arresting officers. We can't change the law because we don't want to keep her."

Kankuro frowned. "You're Kazekage. Surely you can make an exception..."

"I can't. I'm subject to the same laws as everyone else."

Akara finally spoke. "Well, Kazekage-sama, looks like we're roommates." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

Gaara wasn't amused.

* * *

Well okay, gonna work on the next chapter now. Yeah.


	3. My First Impression

**Due to circumstances related to RPing with Akara and glaringly obvious character flaws, I'll be replacing all chapters with new ones, thereby creating a new story. Thank you for reading the preexisting chapters, though! Be patient, as I'll have them all up soon. :)**

Yo! it is I, Panda-chan! Lotsa fight-scene goodness...life is sweet...

Disclaimer: Nope. Just nope.

* * *

Gaara stared. Then he smirked at the intense little kunoichi before him.

"Do you really expect me to..."

She cut him off. "If you really want me to prove who I am, fight me. Nine o'clock, eastern gate. Meet me, and fight."

Gaara stared after her, obviously confused.

_Well that was interesting..._

* * *

Akara wandered down the street, smirking at the thought of a real fight. She knew he would come to humor her. He expected her to back down; his kind always did. She felt so alive...so powerful...it was intoxicating. She felt a heady rush of anticipation, adrenaline pulsing through her body and making her shiver in delight.

Promises of blood usually did that to her.

* * *

Gaara was faintly surprised to see her already there and casually studying her fingernails. As he stepped from the shadows, she smirked in his direction, and stepped foward to meet him.

"So, the almighty Kazekage has arrived."

Gaara sighed audibly. "Let's get this over with."

They sat opposite each other; she looking poised and graceful in her fighting stance, he summoning sand from his gourd and the surrounding area. They sat, silent and deadly serious. The tension tightened the air around them and almost crackled audibly. Wind whistled in their ears, whipping sand, clothing, and hair into the air. Akara smirked at the Kazekage.

"Come."

* * *

And come he did. (1)

Akara cooly analized the speed of the sand and in one fluid motion, she casually backflipped over it. Performing a few hand seals, she used her chakra to form...

"Secret Art of the Demon: Demon's Blade."

She watched his eyes widen as the kunai in her hand was enlongated into a pulsating blue blade. She took advantage of his temporary shock and ran foward. Swiping at him with the razor edge, she only met sand. Jumping clean over the sand-user's head, she closed her eyes and performed hand seals. She smirked.

"Don't underestimate me, Kazekage-sama."

She opened her eyes, revealing violently green eyes and slittled pupils. "Yashara."

* * *

Gaara had begun to panic.

Everything he was throwing at her was failing. She had activated her bloodline, and that was never a good thing. If he learned anything when fighting the Uchiha, it was to never screw around when you're dealing with a bloodline.

"What's the matter, Kazekage-sama?" Was she ...taunting him?! "Afraid of a little demon-child like me?"

She disappeared. Gaara frantically looked around, but he saw nothing. A pulsing heat was applied to his neck.

"Heh...I win," she said, demonic eyes mocking and blade against his throat.

* * *

Six minutes later, he sat at his desk, and she stood before him. He was irked to find that she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"As of now, you are a shinobi and representative to the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure. if you choose to accept this title, you will forever be viewed as such, and carry the responsibility of that name."

He reached into his desk drawer, and pulled out the standard black band of a Suna shinobi, symbol prouldy shining on its metallic plate.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded, and held the band out in his lean, firm grasp. Akara, however, didn't take it from him.

Instead she smirked. "Do those come in red?"

* * *

(1) I am currently seeking donations to the Get Panda's Mind Outta the Gutter Fund...

This is my favorite chapter in the world...REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 29: Important Note

**Due to circumstances related to RPing with Akara and glaringly obvious character flaws, I'll be replacing all chapters with new ones, thereby creating a new story. Thank you for reading the preexisting chapters, though! Be patient, as I'll have them all up soon. :)**


End file.
